


Right Person, Wrong Time

by ChloeGreen1998



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brief description of a panic attack, M/M, So Is Atsumu, Wedding!, but also heavy angst, but oh well, lol, ooc probably, previous sakuatsu, sakusa is sad, sorry Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeGreen1998/pseuds/ChloeGreen1998
Summary: It's the night before Atsumu and Hinata are due to be married. They're both happy. Or they should be. But Kiyoomi turned up, Atsumu wasn't really expecting him too when they invited him and it brings up some past feelings. Or, are they past feelings?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Right Person, Wrong Time

**Author's Note:**

> Do I apologise for this one or not? It's kinda happy. I mean it is happy at the end.
> 
> I know I'm posting two fics in the space of a couple hours but my last one had been in my drafts for days and I got inspired by this one because I saw some leaks for AOT 137 and this is how I dealt with that stress I guess? Anyway thank you for clicking and I hope you enjoy!

Atsumu was getting married, something he never thought he'd be able to say. He'd always been somebody that people didn't seem to really like that much. Ever since he was a child, other kids stayed away from him, they always wanted to be friends with his twin, Osamu but always wanted to avoid him, meaning that Osamu was often off doing things with people who actually liked him, meaning that Atsumu spent a lot of time alone. It wasn't until he joined his high school volleyball team that people seemed to actually take notice of him. But he was getting married, married to a small ball of sunshine, also known as Hinata Shouyo. He loved Hinata, of course he did, else he wouldn't have asked him to date him or marry him.

But.

There was another that sometimes interrupted Atsumu's thoughts especially when he was alone.

Sakusa Kiyoomi.

The person Atsumu had dated for a few years after high school and into their professional careers but then they broke up and Kiyoomi left the Black Jackals and went to play on a different team. Hinata actually still kept in contact with Kiyoomi and of course, the pair of them saw each other when their teams played each other but breaking up with Kiyoomi was something that Atsumu had never properly got over, hence, him thinking about Kiyoomi from time to time.

Hinata had asked Atsumu, obviously, if it was okay when he wanted to invite Kiyoomi to the wedding. Apparently, Hinata saw Kiyoomi as a genuinely good friend and wanted him to see them tie the knot but he didn't want to do it if it would make Atsumu uncomfortable because he wanted their wedding day to be the best day of their lives, not a day that was clouded for Atsumu by his ex boyfriend showing up. Not that Hinata felt like he needed to worry, he knew Atsumu loved him and would do anything for him, but, also, somewhere he knew that Atsumu missed Kiyoomi and missed being with him and hoped that the wedding would clear the air once and for all between the pair of them.

Atsumu had agreed to invite Kiyoomi, though, it was mostly because he wasn't really expecting Kiyoomi to show up. They hadn't ended on bad terms as such but Kiyoomi obviously didn't take it the best considering he moved halfway across the country basically as soon as it happened to play on another team. Atsumu checked every so often to see if he had moved on from him but it didn't seem like he had, not that Kiyoomi seemed like a person to really have a lot of relationships, he was somebody that took a lot of time to actually trust anyone.

So, he was particularly shocked when he walked into the room of their pre-wedding night dinner to see Kiyoomi standing there talking to Bokuto and Akaashi.

"'Sumu?" Atsumu was snapped from daze to see Hinata standing in front of him, a bright smile on his face. "Are you okay 'Sumu, you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"I'm fine babe, just nervous about tomorrow is all." Atsumu replied, pressing a kiss to Hinata's cheek. "Are ya nervous?"

"A bit but I'm guessing you're not going to say no or run away with somebody else," Hinata laughed and Atsumu felt himself relax, that's one of the things he loved most about Hinata was the fact that no matter what, when he smiled at you, it felt like most of your troubles melted away there and then. "And I'm not going to run away with somebody else or say no because I love you Atsumu and I can't wait to marry you."

"I can't wait to marry ya either Shouyou."

"Good. I'm just going to talk to Suga and Daichi so, if you need me, I'll be over there." Hinata leaned up to kiss Atsumu softly before turning around and heading towards his old team Captain and vice captain.

Atsumu could feel the panic and tension settling into his body every time his eyes flicked to what Kiyoomi was doing and he couldn't seem to be able to stop looking at what Kiyoomi was doing. He didn't really understand what was happening and why he couldn't stop thinking about Kiyoomi, he was over him. He was. It had been four years since they were together, he was 100% over him of course he was. He had to be over him, he was marrying Hinata not Kiyoomi. He'd broken up with Kiyoomi, it wasn't even the other way around, he'd broken up with Kiyoomi because he knew that he was too much for Kiyoomi and it was easier for Atsumu to just break off than wait for Kiyoomi to snap and do it. He'd done the right thing, he knew Kiyoomi was going to get tired of him eventually. Whereas, he knew that Hinata was never going to be bored of him, they were basically the same person after all. Made for each other. Weren't they?

"Atsumu, hey 'Sumu!" Atsumu was once again broken from his Kiyoomi fuelled daze, this time by his twin, Osamu. "'Samu, are ya okay? Do ya need a time out or something?" Osamu asked before following Atsumu's train of vision until he spotted Kiyoomi who was now talking to their old high school captain, Kita. "Do ya want me to tell him to leave?"

"No!" Atsumu shouted too quickly, attracting the attention to some of the people nearest to them. "No, no, it's fine 'Samu, I just need to get some air is all." Atsumu rushed out before turning around and leaving the room, not giving Osamu any time to either process that he'd gone or to reply, he just stood gaping at where his twin had been standing.

The cold, January air was a welcoming coolness to Atsumu's skin when he stepped outside. It had suddenly begun to feel like his suit was too tight, like his tie was strangling him, he wasn't prepared to see Kiyoomi again not on the volleyball court but at Atsumu's rehearsal dinner in a SUIT. Atsumu felt like he couldn't breath, like everything was closing in on him, nobody prepared him for this, nobody prepared him for how to deal with it when the man you have some sort of feelings for turns up the night before you're due to get married to somebody else. Obviously. Because he wasn't meant to have any kind of lingering feelings for Kiyoomi they were meant to go away when he started dating Hinata and especially now that they were getting married.

Atsumu pressed his back against the cool brick wall to calm himself down as he wiped his face with his hands. He tried his hardest to control his breathing but nothing seemed to be working. He was going to die.

Here.

In front of everyone.

Kiyoomi was going to see him die just because he'd turned up to his wedding. Maybe that was Kiyoomi's plan all along, for Atsumu to die so he wouldn't have to see him with Hinata anymore.

The thought briefly occupied Atsumu's brain as he tried to get air into his lungs. He couldn't have a breakdown right now, Hinata would know that something was wrong and come and find him and then he'd have to cry about it to him and he didn't want to do that. Hinata could never know that there was lingering feelings because Atsumu would never hurt Hinata not when he loved him. Hinata showed nothing but love towards Atsumu and Atsumu thought he loved nobody but Hinata too but what if Atsumu never loved Hinata in that way? Then why would be propose if he never really loved Hinata in that way? Because he wanted to settle down?

Atsumu clamped his eyes shut but they flew open again when he felt somebody's hands on his shoulders. Suna was standing in front of him, talking to him but Atsumu couldn't hear what he was saying. He was trying his hardest to shift air back into his lungs but it wasn't happening, he felt so dizzy, he wanted to be sick everywhere, he wanted to go home and curl up in a ball and cry for the rest of his life but he couldn't. He needed to get his shit together, he knew that, he was getting married tomorrow. The pressure on his shoulders increased as Suna's voice finally started to break through to Atsumu as he finally started to get hold of his breathing.

"Atsumu. Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, yes, sorry."

"Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I-I-I can't. Ya will think I'm terrible."

"No I won't. You're my best friend Atsumu. Come on," Suna grabbed Atsumu's arm and guided him slowly towards one of the wooden benches outside the venue. Atsumu sighed heavily and looked up at the clear sky, it was perfect weather. Cold but clear. The stars were shining brightly above them, thousands of them in the sky shining for Atsumu and Hinata's wedding. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

"I-I, Omi no Kiyoomi no I shouldn't get to call him that, Sakusa is here."

"Yes, Osamu asked if you wanted to ask him to leave? Do you want me to tell him that you do?" Suna asked, already ready to get up from where he was sat opposite Atsumu but Atsumu reached over and grabbed his wrist, keeping him in place. "You don't want me to do that?"

"No. I should be fine, why is this happening? I broke up with him. And it was years ago so why c-can't I see him without all of those feelings coming back? Without feeling like I still love him, I'm getting married tomorrow Suna. Married. To Hinata. Somebody who has shown me nothing but love and yet,"

"And yet you're still in love with Kiyoomi."

"B-But I want to love Hinata. I do. Why would I propose if I didn't love him?"

"Do you not think you proposed to try and prove to yourself that you loved him?"

"That makes me such a bad person, Ima bad person Suna. Both Omi and Hinata deserve better than me, I'm a mess."

"Well yes, you are a mess but, you're not a bad person 'Sumu. You're in love with somebody, that doesn't make you a bad person." Suna tried to reassure him, he reached over to rest his hand on Atsumu's shoulder and sighed, thinking about what the next steps should be. "Hold on, I'm going to go and talk to Osamu and Hinata," Atsumu tried to speak out but Suna stopped him, "I'm going to get Hinata to come and talk to you because he deserves to know Atsumu. Both of you deserve to be happy and entering this marriage isn't going to make you 100% happy and Hinata deserves to know that."

"He's gonna hate me Suna."

"He won't. He's the most understanding person we know." Atsumu nodded and watched Suna disappear from his view. With a watery sigh, he looked up at the stars again, suddenly wishing he was up there too where he wouldn't have to deal with all of this. He could just be travelling around space not having to worry about breaking somebody's heart. He didn't want to have this conversation and hurt Hinata as well as knowing the entirety of the Karasuno volleyball team was going to come for him but that was the bottom of his list. He also needed to talk to Kiyoomi and he wasn't sure that he was ready for that either.

"'Sumu! There you are!" Hinata came bouncing over to the table and Atsumu almost burst out crying there and then. Hinata looked handsome in his suit, though, he'd already shed his tie and Atsumu suddenly wished that he had too. "Suna said you needed to talk to me about something important and that you were really worked up," Hinata explained, taking up Suna's previous spot.

"Y-Yeah, I-I think we need to talk a-about something." Atsumu took a deep breath and risked a look at Hinata. He could see the worry written deep into his eyes and he hated that he had to do this right now. "I-I can't fucking believe I'm doing this now of all nights but-"

"You're still in love with Kiyoomi," Hinata whispered, interrupting Atsumu's train of thought.

Atsumu looked up to see the tears welling in Hinata's eyes and he hated it. Crying didn't suit somebody like Hinata, he was truly the biggest ball of sunshine that Atsumu knew and he hated that he was hurting him, that he had to hurt him but he also knew that this was for the best, he didn't want to get five years into a marriage for it to break down because Atsumu had been so selfish as to marry Hinata when he knew he was going to be 100% happy in a marriage, he didn't want the two of them to end up hating each other. Hinata was one of the best friends that Atsumu had ever had.

"Y-You know?"

"Yeah. I think somewhere, I've always known but seeing how you reacted to seeing him earlier? It kind of cemented it for me."

"I'm sorry Hinata," Atsumu could feel the tears falling down his cheeks but he didn't feel like he deserved to cry, he was the one breaking this off, if anybody should be crying, should be screaming at him, it's Hinata. What was sorry going to solve? But, when Atsumu looked up at Hinata, he was smiling. There were tears also running down his cheeks but he was smiling softly at Atsumu, reaching over to grab his hand.

"Is going after Kiyoomi going to make you happy?"

"It is."

"Then you have to do it. I love you Atsumu and that means wanting you to be happy. You deserve to be happy and sure it sucks that I couldn't be the one to make you happy but you deserve nothing than to be happy."

"I don't. Look what I'm doing."

"You do! You have to do this."

The door to the venue banged open against the wall, causing the pair to look up. Kiyoomi was stood, the light of the moon illuminating his figure against the wall. It didn't look like he had noticed the two of them yet, he was stood with his eyes squeezed shut against the wall and his hand was curled into a fist. He had discarded his tie and had also undone the top button of his shirt and Atsumu thought that his heart missed more than one beat when he looked at him. He wanted to get up, to go and talk to him but he couldn't seem to get his legs to move, couldn't get his lips to move. All he managed to force out was a cough that alerted Kiyoomi to their presence.

"Hey guys," Kiyoomi said, walking towards them. "I think I'm going to head home. See you both tomorrow at the wedding." Kiyoomi looked at them weirdly when none of them replied and just shrugged before turning towards where his car was parked.

"Atsumu," Hinata whispered, grabbing Atsumu's attention. "It has to be now. Go."

"But-"

"No buts, you're going. Go on."

"Are ya sure?"

"Yes! Go!"

Atsumu nodded, reaching over to pull Hinata into a side hug before running over to where Kiyoomi was unlocking his car. The sound of Atsumu's shoes hitting the ground must have alerted Kiyoomi to the fact he was coming because he looked up, his expression turning into shock when he saw that Atsumu was there, in front of him. He opened his mouth but no words came out. He could tell that Atsumu had obviously been crying and he hated it, he wanted to hug him, wanted to tell that he still loved him that's secretly why he'd come to the wedding, hoping to get some kind of closure for Atsumu but now he was here, in front of him, in his suit. Kiyoomi had spent all evening perfectly avoiding him and now here he was.

"Omi," he breathed and Kiyoomi was ready to cry, he hadn't heard that nickname since the day Atsumu broke up with him with no real explanation as to why. "Please stop." Kiyoomi wanted to reply, wanted to ask Atsumu what he wanted but he couldn't seem to get the words out. "I need to talk to ya, please wait. I need to apologise."

"Miya, four years. It's been four years, you don't need to apologise for anything. You fell in love with somebody else, it's fine."

"No I didn't."

"No you didn't what?"

"Fall in love with someone else."

"But this is the night before your wedding?"

"The only reason I proposed to Hinata was to prove to myself that I was over ya Omi but I'm not. I'll never be over ya I love ya still."

"W-What? No, this is too much to take. Goodnight Atsumu, go and get married."

"No!" Atsumu shouted, not for the first time that night. He leaned his hand on the hood of Kiyoomi's car and tried to bite down the tears that were hanging dangerously at the edges of both eyes. "Please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. The reason I broke up with you was because I thought ya would get bored of me eventually and would just break up with me once you'd had enough so I beat ya to it, I never stopped loving ya."

"Are you fucking with me right now? Because it's not funny Atsumu, not when I'm still so in love with you it makes me feel physically sick. I came here tonight and was coming tomorrow to get some fucking closure and now you're here and you're saying you're still in love with me? Don't you think I should have got to make the decision about whether I was sick of you or not?"

"I know that now, Omi. I'm sorry. I'm not fucking with ya, I'd never joke about something like this. Please." Instead of replying, Kiyoomi leaned in, stopping a few millimetres away from Atsumu's lips to give him time to protest and when he didn't, he pressed their lips together. To Atsumu, it felt like all of the pieces of himself were finally back together, people always talk about fireworks going off when you're with the right person and it felt like that, Atsumu could almost hear them in the distance as he pulled away from Kiyoomi, out of breath.

"You're sure?"

"It's always been you Omi, it'll always be you."

"What are you going to do?" Atsumu turned to see Hinata smiling brightly at them, nodding.

"I think I'm going to go and talk to-"

"Miya Atsumu!" Came the booming voice of Osamu and Atsumu visibly flinched. Osamu came storming around the corner to see Hinata sat on the bench, his eyes then flicked up to see Atsumu and Kiyoomi standing next to each other and he stopped.

Atsumu watched as he had a quick conversation with Hinata before he jogged over to where he was still standing next to Kiyoomi. He straightened his shirt gently before looking up at his brother. He saw fury, confusion and a little smile all at once in Osamu's face and he gently took a step closer to Kiyoomi who gently entwined with fingers together, Atsumu almost smiled at the gesture until he looked back up at Osamu.

"Suna spoke to me and to ma." Osamu explained, looking down to see Atsumu holding Kiyoomi's hand. "She was pretty upset but I get it. But, are ya sure? Ya sure this is what ya want?"

"I'm sure."

"And you," Osamu said, looking up at Kiyoomi. "Ya can't hurt my brother, he's chosen ya and I do approve of ya but please, don't hurt him."

"That's the last thing I want to do, Osamu," Kiyoomi replied, glancing down at the floor. "Though, he was the one that ended it."

"Well he is a moron, ya knew this going in."

"Hey!" Atsumu tried to interject but Osamu stopped him by stepping 'gently' on his foot.

"Go, we'll take care of everything here. Hinata is going to stay with Daichi and Suga for a bit because he doesn't want to stay with his mum and doesn't want to go to your house. That's another thing ya gonna have to sort out 'Sumu but for now, go you two. Go and be together."

"Thanks 'Samu."

"Of course." The twins shared a short embrace before Atsumu climbed into Kiyoomi's passenger seat, resting his head against the cold glass of the window. The car journey was silent and Atsumu let himself cry, the night seemed to hit him all at once and he let out quiet sobs as Kiyoomi drove through the city towards the hotel he was staying at. He reached over and rested a hand on Atsumu's knee softly, squeezing it softly as Atsumu continued to cry to himself. He was happy that he was where he belonged but he couldn't not think of Hinata and the fact he'd basically left him at the fucking alter or as good as. He knew that Hinata would find himself somebody else, somebody that truly loved him but he felt guilty and sad. There was still a lot of things he needed to sort out but he felt like things would be okay eventually, he had Kiyoomi back and that made him happy.

It was another two hours before the two of them finally laid in bed. Atsumu had borrowed one of Kiyoomi's shirts to sleep in since he hadn't bought anything with him. He laid with his head on Kiyoomi's chest and listened and counted his heartbeats, their fingers were linked together. The only times their hands had left one anothers was when they showered and got changed apart from that, their hands had stayed linked and Atsumu felt safe and happy. For the first time in four years, he didn't feel a pressure on his heart when he thought about Kiyoomi because he was here, laying next to him.

"Do you think Foster will let me come back?"

"We haven't been the same without ya, Omi," Atsumu mumbled, trying to hide a yawn as he buried his face in Kiyoomi's neck.

"Obviously."

"Ya so mean Omi Omi." Kiyoomi chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to Atsumu's temple.

"Go to sleep Atsumu, I think tomorrow is going to be a long day." Atsumu didn't need anymore convincing, he rested his head on Kiyoomi's chest and was out within minutes, Kiyoomi following soon after.

**//**

Atsumu gripped Kiyoomi's hand tightly as he watched Hinata and Kageyama at the front of the aisle. Kiyoomi handed him a tissue but he just bunched it up in his hand, pretending that he wasn't very obviously crying. Luckily he wasn't the only one, he could hear other people sniffling around them and that made him feel better, he'd even seen Kiyoomi shed a few tears himself. Atsumu balled his free hand into fist and stroked the gold band on his finger with his thumb, this would be him and Kiyoomi soon.

"Do you Shouyou take Tobio to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do, a thousand percent." Watery chuckles were dotted around the audience, Atsumu of course being one of them.

"Do you Tobio take Shouyou to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then I now pronounce the two of you married. Congratulations, you may now kiss." Everyone stood up to clap for the couple as they shared a passionate kiss before they headed up the aisle, smiling softly at each other. You could tell they were in love from a million miles away, they were happy and that made Atsumu happy. In fact, Atsumu was the first one that Shouyou had told when he started dating Tobio, he said that he wanted to know if Atsumu approved but Atsumu secretly knew it was to his way of telling Atsumu to not feel guilty anymore and Atsumu was so happy he text Kiyoomi immediately, they were still on separate teams back then, a year after they'd gotten back together but the next season, Kiyoomi signed back on with the Black Jackals and they were stronger than ever.

So were Atsumu and Kiyoomi. They were also stronger than ever and were happily engaged and both happier than they'd ever been before.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love SakuAtsu and that's on that.


End file.
